


The House Was Awake

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Incest, Murder, Picspam, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: The house was awakeWith shadows and monstersThe hallways they echoed and groanedA Crimson Peak Fanmix.





	

 

 

  
American heiress and aspiring author Edith Cushing quickly falls for the mysterious stranger Sir Thomas Sharpe, newly arrived in town with his strangely possessive sister Lucille. After her father dies under suspicious circumstances Edith marries Thomas and is swept away to the family estate, a remote gothic mansion in the English countryside.  
  
Allerdale Hall oozes blood red clay up through the floorboards from the mine below, breathes when the wind blows through the empty halls and is haunted by terrible ghostly apparitions. Edith must be brave and decipher the mysteries buried within the house and the secrets that the Sharpes are so desperate to hide if she is ever to survive Allerdale Hall; also known as Crimson Peak.

 

 

  
**Various Storms & Saints by Florence The Machine **  
But still you stumble, feet give way  
Outside the world seems a violent place  
But you had to have him, and so you did  
Some things you let go in order to live  
While all around you, the buildings sway  
You sing it out loud, "Who made us this way?"  
I know you're bleeding, but you'll be okay  
Hold on to your heart, you'll keep it safe  
Hold on to your heart

  
  
  
**Dark Waltz by Hayley Westenra**  
I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever  
  
Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

  
  
**Butterflies by Sia**  
We've shared joy and we've shared pain  
We've shared guilt and we've shared shame  
We've bought into stupid games  
We've freed each other and we laid claim  
  
Oh yes the butterflies are still there  
Oh yes the butterflies are still there  
Oh yes the butterflies are still there  
Oh yes the butterflies are still there  
  
Because we came from the same cocoon

  
  
**Tainted Love by Hannah Peel**  
Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away, I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
And I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn, I can't sleep at night  
  
Once I ran to you  
Now I run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a girl could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love (oh)  
Tainted love

  
  
**Afraid of the Dark by Phildel**  
Holding you close  
Feels like a cut-throat  
Losing blood, the weakness of  
Falling in love  
  
And I was never afraid of the dark  
Until you  
Oh, the weapon you make of my heart  
And it’s true I was never afraid of the dark  
Until you  
Oh, the weapon you make of my heart

  
  
**Bones by MS MR**  
Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone  
Lost in the pages of self made cages  
Life slips away and the ghosts come to play  
These are hard times  
These are hard times for dreamers  
And love lost believers

  
  
**Gaslight by Emilie Autumn**  
The wheels are turning  
Broken machinery  
It grinds below us  
And all around I see  
The crooked ceiling  
The old familiar halls  
The dirty paper  
That’s covering the walls  
The shattered staircase  
The bed I’m bleeding in  
We’ve tried to fight this  
But we can never win  
  
And in the gaslight  
That brings both life and death  
If it’s like last night  
This could be my last breath  
And so I hold tight to any hands I see  
But nothing’s alright they’re always watching me  
And no one’s coming, coming to take me home  
And no one’s coming, coming to take me home

  
  
**Secret by The Pierces**  
Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you  
Then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead

  
  
**Control by Halsey**  
They send me away to find them a fortune  
A chest filled with diamonds and gold  
The house was awake  
With shadows and monsters  
The hallways they echoed and groaned  
  
I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning  
I'm crying, "They're coming for me."  
And I tried to hold these secrets inside me  
My mind's like a deadly disease  
  
I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones  
  
And all the kids cried out,  
"Please stop, you're scaring me."  
I can't help this awful energy  
Goddamn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?

 

[The House Was Awake](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/the-house-was-awake?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
